starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Willabeth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Wars & Pirates Of The Caribbean Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:BeckettLiz.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- X-MEN 55 (Talk) 04:47, December 18, 2010 WTF is your problem cupcake? Are you on your period or something? No not really, I just don't really have anything to say. A Striptease. yes because it is fun. and your easy to do. that's what she said! thank you? I added a ? for a reason. I type fine. Be creative and you'll figure it out. I'm SEXY Nah I've seen and more ;-) not enough A carriage ride with a fairy leading the way. Joclain I know you want to have sex with deen Siri you can't hide it. How so? eating breakfast. ok Joclain Nice try little missy. Joclain You only think.....not! doesn't matter I know you want to have sex with Deen and Ferus why do you need to hide it. Joclain No. To Real Sister I'm kinda pissed though, to be honest as I was starting to pump myself up about about comics with a few good idea's and the marvel select's etc. Some X-Men S1 idea's like Gambit's introduction. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-J3HbHfNQo http://paperlate.livejournal.com/21412.html#cutid1 Sorry I was busy, I figured out the Infobox...simple mistake. It just needed one of these " in a couple of places. Anyways, we can start using more Han if need be (there's also Indiana Jones to use too). However, I kinda wanted to keep a couple of people from 24. Jack, Kim, Chase, Tony, Michelle and Ryan. Can I still talk Han like Y2J though? :) I gave my opinion about the 24 thing and Bail still sounds like Jon, which isn't a problem to me, but still. What is there to say really, you said you didn't want her here, but you also said it was hard for her to not be here with the family. BTW some 24 must stay regardless, Michelle is an Antilles and I would prefer her to stay that way and I have figures that look like Jack, Jack's dad, Chase and Ryan. Did I really sound that whiny? Off Topic, but I want to get more Indy figures. Or they could be presumably killed by the Empire and Jack would be out for blood. I don't know, his immediate family? Well, at first I was thinking his immediate family was presumably killed by the Empire. That is what I meant. Probably his Child/Children and Wife, but we don't have too at all. Meaning we don't have to presumably kill them and if it really bugs you, they don't have to be around and will just stay at home, unless Alderaan is attacked of course. Well, Kim is already here so she should stay, but nobody else has to be identified except for his father. It is already different then said universe because Jericho is Jack right now. Give up on what? Trying to convince me of something I essentially said no too. Okay that's fine. I copied so that's why she is there, but she sort of served a purpose as her death convinced Ferus to work with Deen again. But having said that, she doesn't need to stay. No, so long as you still make the other video and don't force me to leave and think I'm annoying. :) No idea what song, and I would most likely still hear it in there anyways. Just wanted say, I do like when you help with the site. Why exactly? The City Is Ours (lol) I can't really think of anything by name. Okay, kinda cheesy, but okay. Why exactly do you feel so lost? What the hell, you yourself were basically admitting that you were. Perhaps we should discuss stuff. When do you want to? It's great! :) Okay. Do you mean both universes? I'm not positive. It sounds wrong, but it might be usable. I don't hate the idea, but I still want the both of us to make those commercials though. Any questions about the website? Content etc.. --The Force 5 06:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Here are some... *Anakin & Padme *Will & Elizabeth *Qui-Gon & Shmi *Aragorn & Arwen? *Han & Leia *Scott & Emma *Clark & Lois *Lex & Lana *Warren & Alison *Lucas & Peyton *Jack & Nina *Chase & Kim Well as far as going back to video making, we could start with the commercials as it would be easier. But you/we don't have to do anything with videos at all right now. I don't know, as I am not sure of what some of those are. Probably the first though. Or you could just play them for me. I know I have at least Scarlet's song possibly more. I don't want duplicates though. And I am looking right now, I started to last night. Found a few preview pics from TPM & AOTC so far. Searching now... I can upload some stuff and send you links to websites. I only have the last two. And will do. The picture is too wide, it's conflicting with the infobox. Yes I will. And probably the second newest one.